mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered World IV Algorithm
Algorithm Military Every 100 tanks, fighter planes or attack helicopter give +0.1 points. Every 10,000 troops give +0.1 points. Every 200 armored land based vehicles give +0.1 points. Every 50 bombers give +0.1 points. Every carrier gives +0.1 points. Every 2 destroyers or 2 submarines give +0.1 points. Every 5 corvettes, frigates, or cruisers give +0.1 points. Every nuclear weapon gives 1 point/nuke, but decreases international relations and domestic approval. Every chemical/biological weapon gives +0.2 points per usage, but decreases international relations and domestic approval. Population and Geography Every 1,000,000 million people give +0.1 points. +2.5 points if fighting a defensive war. +1 point if enemy has to cross a river +3.3 points if enemy has to cross moutains, jungles, deserts or seas (Such as the English Channel or te Red Sea) +6 points if enemy is crossing an ocean or more then 1000 kilometers from friendly territory (Does not include occupied land) +2.5 points if enemy has riots/protests or if population is against the war. +2.5 points if successful bombing runs happen in the last 3 turns. +0.1 points for every $1,000 in your countries GDP per capita. If your country had or is currently having a plague/natural disaster, then -4 points for you. Economics '''and Technology +0.1 points for every $1,000 in your countries GDP per capita. +0.1 points for countries that are one tech year more advanced than the enemy. Shattered World IV has industrial tiers, and each country has one. The scale ranges from 1 (Lowest) to 5 (Highest). The bonuses are; +2 points if Tier 1 +4 points if Tier 2 +6 points if Tier 3 +8 points if Tier 4 +10 points if Tier 5 Also, if your embargoed by a nation, you lose points. For example, being embargo by tier one is -0.5 points. Tier five is -2.5 points. Using basic math, you can know how much points can be lossed based off industrial tiers. Also, if your having a lend lease or supported by another nation, you gain points. For example, being lend leased by tier one is +0.5 points. Tier five is +2.5 points. Using basic math, you can know how much points can be gained based off industrial tiers. '''Politics and Diplomacy If your goverment is Fascist then you get +1 points. Shattered World IV has power types. Unlike, industrial tiers, not all countries have one. There is Minor Powers, Regional Powers and Superpowers. The bonuses are; +3 points for minor powers +5 points for regional powers +8 points for superpowers If your allied to a superpower, you get +3 points, if your allied to a regional power, you get + 2 points, if your allied to a minor power, you get + 1 point. If allied to another country, but is not one of the power ranks, then there is +0.5 points. Production and Recruiting In order to avoid players making unplausible armies in unplausible turns, Shattered World IV has certain limitations on construction and recruitment. 'Land Units' Tanks can be built using the following: 1×(Industrial Rank) per million people per turn. All other land vehicles (Artillery, AFVs, APCs, Armor Cars) can use the same fornula, except it uses 2x(Industrial Rank) instead of 1. If you build 1 tank, then that is 2 less other Land Vehicles (Not tanks) you can build that turn, and vice versa. 'Naval Units' 40 million people is required to build an aircraft carrier. Then it, stills take 3 turns to be constructed and then deployed next turn. You can still build it if you have atleast 20 million people, but it will take 5 turns to be constructed and another to be deployed. Destroyers and submarines can be built in one turn, but it will take 20 million people. Even then, it won't be deployed until next turn. If you have 10 million people, it will require two turns to be built. Corvettes, cruisers and other warships require 10 million people/ship and 1 turn to build and another to deploy. You can build them if you less than 10 million people, but it will take 1 extra turn for every million people you don't have. Bonuses are given base off industrial tiers, if your Tier 4, ship construction is 1 less turn and Tier 5 means 2 less turns. Air Units Attack helicopter/Fighter production is 1x(Industrial Rank) per million people per turn. Bomber planes are twice as expensive then fighters/helicopters. Infantry You will need manpower to recruit infantry. Your manpower is decided by your population and policies. Note: If your tech level hits 2040, you can now robotic infantry. For that, go to subsection Robotic Infantry. Recruiting Laws Recruitment laws will decide on how much of your population you can recruit. They can also effect your military productin, unless if your tech level is 2035. They are; Volunteer Only (1% of population recruitable) Limited Conscription (2.5% of population recruitable) Mass Conscription (4% of population recruitable, decreases military production by 10%) Everyone from 16 to 50 (10% ￼ of population recruitable, decreases military production by 25%) You can also enact the following, which provides bonuses to the other 4; Woman Allowed (Doubles % available to recruit and amount to military production) LGBT+ Allowed (Increases recruitable population by 3.3%) 13 and Over Serve (Increases recruitable population by 10%, angers the country and causes instabilty. Robotic Infantry Once your tech level hits 2040, you can build robotic infantry, (Every 5,000 RI gives +0.1 points). They don't require manpower, but industry like tanks or planes. The formula is 1,000x(Industrial Rank) per million per turn. Note: You can still use human infantry if you want. Algorithm Results In Shattered World IV, the algorithm results are based off percentages you gain from points from the algorithm. The side with the higher amount of points wins, but the results could depend. Below will show the territorial gains and casualties from the battles are decided. Territorial Gains If your the defender and win the battle, you gain no land. If your the attacker and win the battle, you gain land. The following shows how much land you gain; Has <1% more points then the defender, no land gained. 1% to 10% more points then the defender, territory around the border is gained (Roughly 50 kilometers of land from the front line). 10% to 33% more points then the defender, small amounts of land is gained (Roughly 200 kilometers of land from the front line). 33% to 66% more points then the defender, medium amounts of land is gained (Roughly 350 kilometers of land from the from the front line). 66% to 100% more points then the defender, large amounts of land is gained (Roughly 500 kilometers of land from the front line). More then 100% then defender, huge amounts of land is gained (Roughly 800 kilometers of land from the front line) Casaulties Casualties are determined by a certain way. They are determined by the amount of points the enemy has. If the enemy has 10% more points then you, you suffer 10% casualties and vice versa. However, the victor suffers less casualties. If you have 99% (Or more then 99%) more points then the enemy, then you suffer 1% casualties rate. If you have 0-1% more points then the enemy, you suffer 44% casualties. Every 1% more points you have then the enemy, you suffer 2% less casualties rate. Category:Editing Shattered World IV Category:Algorithm